Sweet 'n Sour
by blader-chick13
Summary: HaoLyserg. One shot. You can't put laws on a man who sees black and white. Hao x Lyserg, fluff.


**Yet another request but this time from the Shaman King fandom.****A fluffy one shot for the pairing of Hao and Lyserg.**

**Prompt:**Chocolate

**Disclaimer:**_Hao_** and**_ Lyserg _**belong in their series **_Shaman King_** by **Hiroyuki Takei

"This is breaking and entering, Hao." The voice quivered with shame as well as forced justice. After all, the man he was with wasn't exactly someone who always obeyed the law through and through.

Hao blinked but grinned joyfully as he pushed the window open. "We aren't stealing anything."

Lyserg only stared at him with disbelief. "Breaking and entering has nothing to do with stealing."

"Well, we aren't going to break anything then. You don't have to fret about being caught, either. Listen. Do you hear an alarm system?- because I certainly don't. This is a closed shop and nobody would report a thing if nothing was taken." Hao took the time to draw out the moment it took to try and convince the boy. Lyserg really was too inflexible. "Live a little."

Hao received a glare as a reply. The Asakura sighed and climbed into the shop, turning around only once he was safely inside. Lyserg shook his head firmly. "I'd rather live normally, not as a fugitive. You're not going to succeed in dragging me into another fine mess like this- "

Unfortunately, Lyserg was too close to the window to make much protest. Hao had reached out and slid an arm around his waist and pulled him so that his stomach was pressed to the window sill. His other hand entwined their fingers as Hao moved his face closer to Lyserg's and smiled.

"You know as well as I do that you're not going to say no to me again. Why don't we just skip over the struggle and head straight for the fun? Hmm?"

Lyserg detested the man holding him. Hated him, hated him, hated him! Of course he would hate him even more if he didn't also adore him. It didn't help that Hao knew this all too well either.

The young detective cast his gaze down and said nothing. Hao took this as a silent defeat and pulled him through the window. With one hand still on his waist, Hao led Lyserg quietly through the backroom and soon they were engulfed in an even darker room. If Lyserg concentrated, he could have seen the outline of a front door and the picture window off to the left. A back town shop; how perfect.

"Hao, can we please leave? We really can't-" The boy in question slipped from his side and Lyserg heard the tiniest of clicks. He paused in an attempt to identify it and allowed the curiosity to become verbal.

"What are you doing?"

"Open up," came Hao's voice from the dark.

"What?"

"Your mouth. Open it."

Lyserg made a face even if he wasn't sure Hao could see it. "Why?"

"I want you to."

"That's hardly reason enough."

It was easy to sense Hao's impatience but Lyserg persisted.

"Will I like it?"

"Hmm?"

"The reason I'm opening my mouth. Will I enjoy it?"

"Best thing you could have ever tasted."

That could be translated many different ways with Hao so Lyserg hesitated.

"It won't hurt you or anything." Hao reassured. "And it won't kill you either, so open up already."

The moment of hesitation lasted a bit longer before Lyserg decided Hao wouldn't try to really kill him. Apparently he was too slow in doing as instructed because Hao pushed his fingers past Lyserg's lips. The young detective gagged lightly as Hao removed the digits. The boy was going to rag on Hao until he noticed a small, round object on his tongue. Those hasty words were swallowed as Lyserg lapped against the item. It was sweet and thick and it was then that Lyserg realized what he was eating was chocolate. Very delicious, foreign chocolate. Belgian chocolate, if his tastebuds weren't fooling him.

Goodness he loved this stuff. He took a moment to be completely indulged in it before the taste was gone and the logic came back.

"Alright, I'll admit that was good, but you did just steal something and we need to leave. Now, Hao."

"Since when did you muster up the courage to boss me around? We'll stay a bit longer. You looked like you really enjoyed that." Hao countered. His tone finalized his statement.

As much as Lyserg did hate the idea of being in this assumed candy shop illegally, he knew quite well that if he tried to leave, Hao would only pull him back. He'd already been chained to the floor by allowing Hao to yank him in in the first place.

The boy was going to try the same protest again but had his lips sealed off by Hao's. He nearly tripped when Hao shoved him back and flinched when his lower back hit a corner sharply. When he opened his mouth in a silent shout, Hao popped another chocolate onto his tongue.

The chocolate was so sweet but this situation had turned sour.

And how on earth was Hao managing to see him? It was nearly pitch black!

"Hao..." Lyserg protested, his hand to his lower back.

The boy moved closer and nuzzled his nose into Lyserg's ear. "Do you hate chocolate that much?"

"No." Lyserg groaned and pushed away from the corner. "Just you."

He could feel the smile when Hao kissed him. Guess their love would always be sweet and sour. Neither would expect anything else.

**END**

**Review, please!**


End file.
